


【CA】且往灯塔去

by indexmain



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indexmain/pseuds/indexmain
Summary: Warning：车震，私狗o如山，肉麻且无剧情，是最无脑的那种pwp。





	【CA】且往灯塔去

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：车震，私狗o如山，肉麻且无剧情，是最无脑的那种pwp。

“Crowley，我的意思是——”

“是什么？”Crowley猛踩一脚刹车，刺耳的摩擦声过后是异常的、持久的安静。

所有想说的话都在胸口喷薄欲出，但Aziraphale突然说不出来了。天色渐渐暗下来，车道旁树林的颜色由墨绿转向灰黑，群鸟归巢，翅膀扑闪的回声空灵又寂寥。

“我，我甚至不敢去想……你明白吗，天使，这和被西班牙的斗牛追逐、身处1789年的巴黎以及在伦敦被空袭炸飞不一样——”他叹口气，用一种别扭的方式吞吞吐吐，“没了你我该怎么办？啊——真恶心。”Crowley吐吐舌头。

Aziraphale默默地别过头去。他在想这句话里的深意。

没了你我该怎么办？

而我又何尝不是呢？当你在1862年把那张字条递给我的时候，我的脑袋里全是煮熟的花椰菜。我不能想象没有你的日子。

天空彻底由深蓝变为漆黑，一些星星闪烁着，车灯的光线微弱地摇动。

谁也说不清是谁先吻上谁的，就像他们隐藏不住的爱意。天使的舌头裹挟着两人的津液翻动着，Crowley不禁取下墨镜侧身抚摩Aziraphale的脸庞，肉嘟嘟的、棉花糖一般的面颊，他好喜欢，喜欢得不得了，喜欢得心都要化了。他拽着Aziraphale的领口加深这个吻，估摸着怎么样才能把两个人挪到后座去。

“我想我等不到回去了。”吻毕，Crowley俯上身去将座位放平。

“我也正有此意……”Aziraphale的脸开始浮现出轻微的红色。他慌忙解开自己的领口，停下了Crowley欲施奇迹的手。哦，好吧，Crowley想，他的天使喜欢前戏，不能太急了。于是Crowley用牙齿去解开那笔直衬衣的纽扣，故意把它揉得一团糟——这带给他一种心理的快意，而天使光是看到这场景就已经羞得发烫。刚才是谁配合Crowley无法无天的挑逗来着？

“这、这附近不会有人吧？”Aziraphale在被脱掉最后的底裤时小声地问道，像一只受了惊的小动物。Crowley看他真是可爱极了，存心逗他，不给他回复。

“不许分神。”他只是这样说道。

Aziraphale认命地闭上了双眼，过了一会儿又睁开。他感觉到腿间那个不属于自己的高热的柱体极需抚慰（他的也好不到哪儿去），Crowley这个恶魔！除了裤子拉链被打开，衣服还完好地保留着。尽管他不得不承认，这样的Crowley真是性感极了。不过Crowley似乎并没有立刻进入的意思。他只是慢慢地往下滑着（像蛇一样），最后将嘴唇停留在Aziraphale的阴茎上。他先是亲了一口伞冠，那儿的洞口流出了许多甜蜜的体液，天使为之轻颤了一下，然后他开始舔舐柱体的下半部分，以换来阴茎主人美妙的叹息。囊袋也不要放过，Crowley像是在品尝一道从未享用过的珍馐，在整个柱体舔得水光粼粼过后，终于将它置入温软的口腔。Aziraphale的呻吟一下提高了八度。八度……现在可不是探讨音乐家的好时候。他熟练地套弄着，时不时用自己尖尖的牙齿轻微刮过柱身，带来一阵阵微弱的电流。Aziraphale的身体不受控制地弹了起来，他想控制住自己，可是身体不断涌过过于强烈的快感让他在痉挛中射在了Crowley的嘴里。

Crowley含着精液与Aziraphale接吻，那些液体随之在天使的嘴角流了出来。他的皮肤上全是汗水。Crowley将两根手指伸入Aziraphale的嘴里，天使模仿着被操弄的动作吮吸起来，塌下去的腮帮让Crowley硬得不行。

他忍不住用另一只手抬起Aziraphale的大腿，天使自然地抬起双腿，圆圆的脚趾发力，夹着Crowley的腰将自己固定在他的身下。Crowley把手指取出来，把那上面的液体胡乱地涂抹在Aziraphale的大腿侧和臀肉上的任意一个地方，随后匆忙地扩张起来。他忍不了太久。

“Crowley，”Aziraphale带着颤抖的哭腔呼唤他，“可以了，不要紧的……”尝到快乐的天使夹紧双腿将Crowley的腰压得更低。

天使都是无性的，除非他们动了心思想做点什么。

Aziraphale动心了，因为他想要Crowley。他随时随地、无时无刻地想与Crowley结伴同行。

人间的使命结束后，如果我再回到天堂去，慈悲的主能否允许我带上我的挚友？

就算是要为他堕落，我也是甘心的。在地狱做一对快意情侣，似乎也不错。

Crowley满足地哼出了声。Aziraphale那么紧，那么烫，似乎那隐秘的快乐从来没有被开拓过的痕迹似的，他与Aziraphale的每一次都宛如初夜。然而这也给他带来了小小的烦恼，那就是天使身上根本无法拥有他的标记。无论前一夜他们做得多忘情多过火，第二天天使的身体总是干干净净的。这也是两个总部都没发现他们搞在一起的原因之一。

Crowley动了起来，他的腰小幅且快频率地摆动着，天使的入口因为过剩的体液而不断发出水渍粘稠的声音，听得他们脸红心跳。那些不知道是精液还是肠液的东西会滴在宾利皮质的座位上，会弄脏Crowley心仪的爱车，不过那也没关系，如果有机会的话Crowley想和Aziraphale在前盖上来一次，他们会共同分享一瓶4711，无论是擦拭在锁骨上还是喝掉。

Crowley打开车窗，凉风突然灌进闷热的车厢里，两人的皮肤都不禁战栗起来。Aziraphale大口地呼吸着空气，他肿胀的乳头挺立着，像两颗等待开采的宝石。Crowley的手覆上去，换来天使微弱的求救：“不要……太多了……我控制不住……”

Crowley安抚性地亲吻他的嘴唇，手上却加大了力度。

Aziraphale第二次高潮了。他的眼神无法聚焦，大张着嘴，左手还牢牢地抓住座椅，在抽搐中无法恢复。Crowley被他高潮的肠壁一波又一波地挤压按摩着，也跟着攀上了顶峰，用充足的精液洗刷他饥渴的内腔。Crowley并不撤出来，Aziraphale将他留在最深处缓缓地吞食着，两个人调整呼吸，享受美好的余韵。

“看啊，Crowley，多漂亮的夜空。我刚才是不是看到了一颗流星？”Aziraphale望向窗外。Crowley却只看着他眼里的光亮。他的一整个Alpha Centauri都被眼前这个小天使给偷走了，放在了眼睛里。

在氤氲的温热气息里，他们交换了一个又一个浅浅的、粘糊糊的吻。


End file.
